


A true love kiss will save him

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on Disney's frozen, Disney, Ice, Jackson is evil, M/M, Scott is made of snow, True Love, Winter, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: It's based on the movie Frozen.





	A true love kiss will save him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, so it can be really bad, sorry for that!

_"Malia! Malia! Wake up!" Stiles yelled at his sleeping older sister. "Stiles, go back to sleep" Malia mumbled. "No! The sun came up. That means I'm awake. And that means we need to play! We can... Can we build a snowman?" Stiles asks her._

_"C'mon!" "Ssh" "C'mon” they run down the stairs to the ballroom. "Do it! Use your magic Malia!" Stiles says. He smiles big. His older sister smiles back and start to use her powers to create snow and ice. "It's Beautiful!" Stiles yells. They try to build a snowman, but thanks to Stiles, it's more like a snow dog... Or wolf. "I'm gonna call him Scott!" Stiles giggles and hugs the snow-wolf. Malia laughs at her younger brother and starts making more snow.  "Catch me!" Stiles yells and jumps on the snow. "Stiles! Not so fast " Malia wants to walk forwards but trips. Stiles falls down and is unconscious. A few white hairs in his beautiful brown hair. "No! Mother! Father! Stiles, wake up! You're okay. You are gonna be fine!" She yells. Her parents running into the ballroom. "Malia?! What did you do!" Noah yells. He picks up his son and they run outside into the woods. "I know a pack, they have a druid emissary. He'll know what to do!" Noah yells._

_When they arrive, Dr. Deaton look at the little boy. "It hit his head. I can help him, but he'll forget about the power. You'll need to control it, Malia. Or else it would be dangerous" Dr Deaton speaks._

\--

"Stiles! Wake up" Melissa says. "Who is it?" Stiles mumbles. "Melissa. Stiles you need to wake up. Today your sister will become the queen." "Yeah... " his eyes grow wide. "Today is the day!" He yells happy. He gets into his suit and runs out his room. He sings and dances around the castle. The doors open, and he runs outside.

After his parents died, his sister was locked up in her room. All the doors and windows were closed. He greets everyone. Until he trips over something and almost falls into the water, but a strong hand helps him up. Stiles looks up and sees a handsome guy standing there. "Careful" the guy says with a smile. "I'm sorry" Stiles says. "I'm prince Jackson from London" The guy, Jackson, says. "I'm prince Stiles, from Beacon Hills" Stiles answers a little shy.

After Malia became the queen, there was a party in the ballroom. Stiles was bored and wanted to dance. But there was no one. He walked to the doors. And of course, he tripped over something. The same strong hand helps him up. "Careful" Jackson says. Stiles smiles at him as they start dancing. After a few minutes they walk outside and talk about life.

"Can I ask something crazy?" Jackson asks Stiles. Stiles nods. "Will you marry me?" "Can I say something even more crazier? Yes!"

They run back to the ballroom. They needed to ask Malia if she was okay with it. "Malia! I mean, Queen" Stiles giggles. Malia looks up. "Yes?" "I-we want your permission for marriage" Stiles says, smiling at Jackson. "Marriage?" "Yeah, we haven't talked about the details, but ... Wait we can invite all your brothers. There is enough place. And we can live here" Stiles rambles. "Stiles! You can't marry a guy you just met!" Malia says. A few people are looking at them. "It's true love" Stiles says. "What do you know about love?" Malia asks him. "More than you. You've ignored me for years!" Malia sights. "My answer is no" she tries to walk away but Stiles grabs her hand. Malia walks away, and Stiles is left with her glove. "Tell me! Malia. Why did you ignore me?" "Give my glove back!" Everyone is looking at them. "No. Please tell me!" "Enough Stiles" "but-" "I said enough" suddenly there is a lot of ice. "Monster" some people mumble. Malia looks Scared and runs a way. When they walk outside, everything is frozen.

"Are you cold?" Jackson asks Stiles. "No. I'm gonna find Malia. Your I'm charge." Stiles says. "Bring me a horse! Prince Jackson from London is going to be in charge. I'm going to look for Malia and asks her to make it summer again" Stiles yells. "Its dangerous Stiles" Jackson whispers. "Malia isn't dangerous. She would never hurt me" Stiles says and climbs on the horse.

They ride into the woods. Its Freezing. Suddenly they hear a weird sound. Stiles falls down and the horse runs away. Stiles sights. That means he's gonna need to walk.

After a while he sees a little shop.  _Peters shop and sauna._ He walks inside. "Hello, summer Sale buy two summer things and you'll can go to the sauna for free" a man says. "Do you have boots and winter clothes?" "Yes. There is the winter corner" he looks at the corner and grabs some stuff. Another man walks in the shop, covered in snow.  "Carrots" he says. "What?" Stiles asks. "I need carrots" the guy grabs some other things. "That would be 30" "10" the guy says. "No 30" Peter says. "You think I have 30? I sell ice" "fun, with this weather" Stiles says. The guy glares at him. "Let me handle this with this bad guy" Peter stands up. "What did you say?"

Stiles hears the guy singing in the little house beside the shop. He walks in. "Nice song" he says. "I want you to take me to the highest mountain. My sister made it winter. I'm gonna try bring summer back" the guy sights and looks at the wolf beside him. "I'm prince Stiles from Beacon hills by the way" the guy sights and looks at him. Stiles throws the stuff the guy wanted to buy at him. "Okay, I'll bring you. I'm Derek. And this is Isaac" he says patting the wolf. The wolf licks Derek's face. "We leave tomorrow morning. And you forgot the carrots." Stiles throws the carrots at him. "We leave now" Stiles says and walks outside.

"How did your sister make it winter?" "It's actually my fault. I was pushing her. I met a boy today and we asked her permission to marry and-" "you want to marry a boy you met the same day?" "Yes and-" "didn't your parents learn you about strangers?" Derek says. "Yes" Stiles says and looks awkwardly at Derek. They hear growls behind them. "Faster Isaac! There are bad wolves behind us"

After they jump, the sled they rode on was on fire. They walk a little before they hear a voice. "Why is the winter white. And not colour full. Like green or blue or yellow... No. Not yellow." They turn around and see a wolf made of snow. "Hello! I'm Scott and I love hugs" the wolf says and runs to Stiles. "Scott?" Stiles asks. "Oh my god! Scott!" Stiles says happily. "Yeah... Who are you?" "I'm Stiles. That is Derek and his wolf Isaac" Scott smiles at them. "We are looking for my sister Malia. Do you know where she went?" Stiles asks him. "Yeah! Follow me!" They walk for a good hour and she a beautiful ice castle. "We need to climb" Derek says. Stiles nods and tries to climb the mountain. "Guys. There are stairs" Scott says. "I knew that! Catch me!" Stiles yells and jumps down in Derek's arms. "I uhm, just wanted to know if I Could trust you" Stiles says and jumps on the ground. They walk up the stairs. "Okay. You need to stay here. Last time I introduced her to a guy she made everything frozen" Stiles says. Scott tries to walk in with him. "You to Scott. Just wait a minute" Scott nods. "One... Two... Three. Four" he counts

Stiles walks inside. "Malia! Malia?!" He tells. "Stiles?" He looks up and sees his sister in a dress made of ice. "Wow. You look different" "Stiles. What are you doing here?" She asks him. "It's dangerous" "you need to come back." "No. I belong here. I can't hurt someone when I'm here" "Malia... Beacon Hills is frozen. Everything. People are dying because it's freezing outside" Stiles says.

"The minute is over!" Scott yes and runs inside. "Hello! I'm Scott and I love hugs!" "Scott?" Malia asks. "It's just like the one we made when we were kids!" Stiles says. "Stiles. You need to go back. I can't control it!" Malia yells. "You're afraid? C'mon Malia!" Stiles yells. "Stiles!" Malia yells and shoots ice accidentally on his heart. Stiles sinks in the ground. "Stiles! Derek yells and runs to Stiles. "Leave. now" Malia says. "Not without you Malia!" "C'mon Stiles. We're leaving" Derek glares at Malia and they walk outside. "Your hair is turning white!" Derek says. "And your freezing. Her powers hit you. I'll take you to my family. They know what to do" Derek says. They jump on Isaacs back and they run to Derek's home.

"Deaton? Mom, where is Deaton?" Derek asks a big wolf. "He's talking to a wolf. Turn around and run. He's crazy" Scott whispers to Stiles. "Dragon? Where are you?" Derek yells and looks at all the wolfs. "I uhm, I'm gonna go" Stiles mumbles. "No, Stiles wait!" Derek yells. Suddenly all the wolves turn into humans. "Deaton is napping... Oh my god! He brought a boy!" A girl with blonde hair yells happy. "Erica it's not-" "Mom! Laura! Cora! Derek brought a boy. He finally found his love" "no. We’re not together" Stiles says. "Why not? Is it that he is so grumpy? Or does he smell bad?" A girl with curly brown hair asks him. "Laura!" Derek whines. "No, he's engaged with someone else. But that's not it" Derek sights. "That's no problem. Dumb the other guy, or girl, and marry Derek" Erica says. All the others nod. Stiles hair turns even more white. "You're freezing!" Derek says and holds Stiles. Deaton walks to them. "I smell dark magic. Your sister hit your heart. I can't help you. Only true love can help you" Deaton says. "Bring me to Jackson" Stiles mumbles. "Isaac! Bring us to Beacon Hills" Derek days as they jump on Isaacs back. Derek holds Stiles in bridal style. "Let's go to Jackson! Who is Jackson?" Scott runs behind them.

After a half hour they're in Beacon Hills. "Oh my god. Prince Stiles!" Melissa yells. "Bring him to Prince Jackson!" Derek yells. Melissa nods and helps Stiles walk inside. Stiles looks at Derek and smiles at him. Derek waves at him and the doors close. Scott went another way and is who knows where. Isaac looks at him. "No Isaac. He's with his true love now" they walk away.

"Prince Jackson!" Mellissa yells. They walk into the room where Jackson sits on a chair. "Stiles! Oh my god" he hugs the freezing boy. "Jackson you have to kiss me. Only a true love kiss can save me" Stiles says. Jackson nods. "Can you leave us alone?" Jackson asks the others in the room. They walk away. Jackson leans in and smirks. Just when Stiles thinks their lips would touch Jackson pulls away. "Oh oh, Stiles. You're so stupid" Jackson chuckles. "W-what?" "I'm the youngest in my family, which means I have no change to be a king there" he closes the curtains. "I came here, to ask Malia to marry me. But you were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just the day we met" he throws cold water over the fire. "I was going to kill Malia, but then she made a big mistake and run away. You were stupid enough to follow. Now you're dying, and I will be the king of Beacon Hills." Jackson laughs and walks out the room and locks the door. "No! Someone help me!" Stiles wants to yell, but it comes out as a whisper.

After a few minutes someone tries to open the door. The door opens, and Scott runs inside. "Stiles!" He makes a fire and helps Stiles to the fire. "Derek. I need to go to Derek" Stiles mumbles. "No, stay by the fire" Scott says. "Scott, you're melting" Stiles says to the wolf made of snow. Scott smiles at him. If it means that it will save you, I don't mind." Stiles shakes his head. "Only a true love kiss" Stiles says and stands up. Scott sights and helps Stiles outside. "Stiles?" Derek yells. "Derek!" Stiles his hands start freezing. "Derek! It's happening! I'm turning into ice" Stiles sobs. It’s snowing so hard he can't see Derek. Derek runs toward him. "Stiles" he runs so hard he can. Stiles legs are frozen to. "Derek?" Stiles whispers. And his whole body is frozen.  "No!" Derek yells and hugs the frozen boy. He kissed Stiles' cold lips. Softly, the lips turn into soft ones. Derek pulls away and looks at a smiling Stiles. "You saved me" Stiles says smiling at Derek. Suddenly everything turns back to normal. Derek smiles at Stiles and kisses him again. "You're my true love" Stiles says. "No! No!" Jackson yells. Malia runs away from him. Derek growls at Jackson and rips his throat out. With his teeth. "Stiles" Scott yells. They look at Scott, and see he's turning into a water puddle. "No! Scott!" Malia smiles and makes a little snow cloud above Scott. Almost everything is normal again.


End file.
